


What A Day To Not Be Alive

by CreepypastaNerdAlex



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaNerdAlex/pseuds/CreepypastaNerdAlex
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take having to be scared to wake up. You didn't get how parents could do such a thing. "Y/N get the f*ck back in here or I'll beat your a**," your father screamed. You looked at him dead in the eyes, "you'd do that even if I did come back!" Your father looked at you like you just escaped from a mental institution. You ran. You ran faster than you had ever ran. If he catches you, you knew you wouldn't live long. You had to leave, fast. You kept running, not even getting the thought to look back. No thought was going through your head other than wanting to get away. As you run you see random people staring at you and pointing. You chuckle to yourself, thinking of what a show this might be, seeing a 15 year old running fast getting away from a fat 40 year old man screaming random nonsense. “Y/N, you b*tch!” You quickly look back but that was a bad idea. You trip and fall flat on your face. You looked up and saw a figure in the woods. It quickly disappears as it looks at you. Your face was covered in blood. Your tooth got knocked out. You get up again and run into the woods and hide in a thick bush. You look and see your dad read the sign there showing that anyone who comes into the woods probably will not get out alive. He laughed, shrugged his shoulders, then walked off.  
“W-what the h-h-hell just hap-pened,” a male voice said from next to her inside the other bush. You screamed and crawled out of the bush and fell on your back. You made an ‘oof-’ sound. You see a teen crawl out of a bush. He had fluffy brown hair that was pushed down from yellow tinted goggles on his head. He had a mask kind of thing over his mouth. He had a gray hoodie stained with a bit of blood. Then you noticed he had two axes with blood on then. You whimpered at the sight of them. The strange teen jerked his head weirdly then looked at you then his axes. “O-oh,” he said. He looked at you jerking his head again. His cheeks pushed his eyes closed as though he was smiling. He looked sweet when he was smiling. As he smiled he said, “s-sorry ab-b-bout th-that. I f-f-f-forgot to p-put them away,” he laughed as he put them on his back. He started jerking his head alot. You just stared at him. Then soon it stopped. He looked at you, obviously embarrassed. “Sorry about that. I suf-f-fer from tourettes so I have lots of d-d-damn t-tics,” he told you. You nodded. “I know, you're scared. I would be, too, if I was in the woods and found a strange bloody man hiding in a bush with you.” He smiled again

He looked around then back at you then held his hand out. “Heya, i’m Toby, Tobias Rogers. Though s-some p-people call me T-Ticci Toby,” he stuttered. You smiled. He seemed harmless. “W-what's your name,” he asked. “Oh- sorry about that, I’m Y/N,” you told him. “No worries,” he said. You stared at his mask for a bit.he noticed you were. You looked at his gleaming eyes, “oh, s-sorry about that, I wasn’t trying to be rude-,” you say, but Toby cuts you off. “No, i-i-it’s ok,” he says. Then he pulled down his mask and you made a small gasp when you saw what it was hiding. Half of his cheek was ripped off, seeing his teeth. “Oh no! Are you ok,” you said to him. He shrugged. “Y-y-yeah I’m ok-ok-okay,” he laughed. He looked away sadly. You put your hand on his shoulder, nicely. “You ok?” He nodded. “When I was younger, I was in a h-h-horrible c-car a-a-acid-d-dent,” he was stuttering badly. You felt bad for him. You look and see he’s crying. You hug him and have him sit on the ground. He hugs you back and starts crying. “Th-thank y-y-you,” he cries. “N-no o-one has ev-e-ever been t-this n-nice to-to me,” he sobbed. You kept hugging him. You felt bad. “Thank y-you, Y/N,” he said, then got up. He wiped the tears from his face then looked at you. “T-thank you,” he said, smiling. Then he pulled his mask up again. “W-well, h-how about you come w-with me to where I-I l-live. The s-slender house,” he said. You stared. “T-the slender house!? Like,,, s-slender man,” you asked, afraid. He nodded. “Hey, but the stuttering is my thing,” he laughed while ticking. You smiled. “Come on,” he said. And you followed him. As you were walking, Toby grabbed your hand and held it. You turned your head to look at him. He wasn’t looking at you but he was blushing very bad. You laughed awkwardly. He looked at you then quickly let go, but you grabbed his hand and held it again. He slightly ticked then quietly whispered to himself, “oh-” then blushed and looked at you. You smiled. He looked away. You couldn’t tell if he was smiling but you guessed he was. You were surprised. You thought creepypastas were a whole bunch of mindless killers who don’t care about how others feel. But this one, Toby, or Ticci Toby, was not some careless, mindless zombie. He had a heart and was sweet and…. Cute? Toby looked at you. “Y/N?” he said, looking at you. You looked at him. “Yeah,” you asked. He looked away. “Just know that they are maniacs and there is never a day this house isn’t chaotic,” he laughed. You laughed with him. 

About 3 minutes after Toby said that, you walked to a big cabin. Toby looked at you and said, “now, you got to get mentally prepared. Ya ready?” You laughed and nodded. “O-O-Oooooooooooooooook,” he ticked and laughed. He opened the door and you saw a couple people. Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, then a man with a blue mask, a man with a white mask, a man with a hoodie and black face, then a man dressed up as Link with blood coming out of his eyes. You were suddenly scared. Toby could tell. “H-Hey guys,” he said. They all looked at him other than slenderman, who was busy cleaning. “WhAt ThE fRiCk Is ThAt,” said the guys dressed as Link. You blushed. “H-hey! B-B-Ben, calm d-down they a-are fine, ok,” yelled Toby. Ben rolled his eyes and walked up to you. He stared at you then poked you on the forehead. “Ow,” you whimper. Toby slapped Ben’s arm. “Whaaaaaaaaat? I was just trying to see if they were real-” He started but Toby cut him off, “O-OF COURSE THEY’RE R-REAL YOU RET-T-ARD,” yelled Toby. Ben looked shook. You giggle to yourself. Ben looks at you, “What the hell are you laughing at,” you start shaking, really bad. “N-nothing,” you keep shaking. Ben notices. “Oh, hey, I’m sorry, I was just joking with you,” he seemed embarrassed. You stopped shaking, “I-it’s f-fine,” you said. He smiled and blushed. Toby leaned over to me and whispered, “s-som-meone l-liiiikes youuuuuuuuuuuu,” he taunted. You blushed and laughed again. Ben blushed even more and said, “I-I do NOT!” You and Toby laughed. “Welp, hi, I’m Ben. I am actually dead. I was d-drowned…. By my… father…….. But so yeah, don't dump water on me or I will freak out,” he laughed. “Oh my GOD! I am so sorry,” you said. “Well, I’m Y/N,” you tell him. He nods and says, “don’t worry, there are MUCH worst stories here.” Then he points at the man with the blue mask, “like his story. Right Jack!?” Ben said enthusiastically. Jack turned his head to Ben, shrugged and said, “I guess, idontknow.” Then he went back to watching T.V. You looked at Ben. Then Ben turned back to Jack. “ ‘Ey, Jack. How about you tell Y/N your story,” Ben called out. Jack looked back. “Do I have to-,” Jack started then Ben stopped him and his voice went all distorted and he said, “ყɛʂ, ყơų ɖơ” then Jack jumped and quickly slipped his mask off. His skin was pale and gray and his eyes… well his eyes were black and gouged out. A gooey, black substance was pouring out from his eyes as though they were tears. You gasp, covering your mouth realizing how loud you were. He smiled and chuckled. You thought his laugh was cute. You smiled too and said quietly, “s-sorry.” He smiled again and said very quietly, “It’s ok.” He then had us all sit by the couch to listen. “W-well t-th-the s-spotlight is on y-you now, Jack,” laughed Toby. Jack smiled, blushed, then rolled his eyes. 

You looked at Jack then at Toby then just looked down. Toby and Jack smiled at each other. “Well,” started Jack, “when I was in middle school I had a crush on this girl. She was very sweet with pretty, long brown hair,``Jack smiled and looked at you. He continued, “well, I liked her for awhile, but never said anything because believe it or not, I was actually kind of a shy kid. But one day I was kidnapped,” he said, somehow smiling. You looked at him empathetically. “Well, I found out that the b*tch I liked was actually part of a Satan worshipping cult. Well, she sacrificed me to the cult,” Jack said. He seemed sad and hesitant to say whatever it is he needs to say. “W-well,” his voice was breaking, “they gouged out my eyes with spoons then poured boiling hot tar into my eye sockets. It hurt like h*ll. Then I went and possessed my own dead body and killed her and the members of the cult,” then he said shortly, “the end.”   
You look at him sadly. He looked back at you then smiled again at Toby. “H-hey, th-th-thanks for telling u-us your story a-again, Jac-k,” Toby said with an obvious smile even though he had his mask on. “Well,” Jack said, looking at you, “that's the story,” then he just shrugged. You look down and say, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Jack smiled and chuckled, “hey, it’s fine! I just don’t like seeing spoons so they,” he pointed at everyone, “keep spoons out of my vision,” then he laughed quietly. 

You looked around, no one else seemed sad. Maybe they’d heard this story too much to have a reaction to it. After sitting in silence for about 3 minutes, the guy with the white mask broke the silence, “so, Y/N, what is it you're doing out here in the ‘dangerous’ forest?” You looked over to him. “Oh- yeah. Well, my father has been abusive in… many ways… and well...umm… I couldn’t take it anymore so I ran off and went to the forest where he won’t get me and that’s where I found Toby,” you say, pointing at Toby. “Oh, well, by the way, my name is Tim, but you could call me Masky, but also Tim if you want,” the man with the white mask said. You nodded and said, “ if you don’t mind I’ll call you Tim.” He looked at you and nodded, then he stood up, took his mask off showing a young man, then he walked off to smoke.  
(I'm not done with this, this is just chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

You talked to Toby and Jack for a bit. Jack was a bit nice, but also a bit of an a**hole. But in a cute way. You didn’t mind. Soon Masky came back, but he had someone with him. It was someone with a yellow hoodie on and something black over his whole skin. He had red, glowing eyes and a red frowning mouth. “Who’s that,” you blurted out. He looked at you. You got scared…. Again. He also noticed you were scared then he nodded then said, “oh- hi, I’m Brian, but call me Hoodie,” then he took his mask off to grab a drink of water. You saw his face. He had a short mustache that was hardly noticeable. You looked away as you noticed he saw you. He smiled then put his mask back on. “Does he like me,” you asked yourself. You looked back at him and he had his mask back on. “Well, I’m Y/N,” you said to him. He looked at you and took his mask off, smiled at you then said, “I gotta take this thing off to breath,” then put it in the pocket of his yellow jacket. 

You look away, blushing. Then Jeff walked in. You looked at him. His face went to a blank stare. “UUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, whoa the he** are you,” he asked you. “Oh, I’m Y/N,” you say to him. Ben looks at Jeff and goes, “Yeah! They’re cool,” then he smiled. Jack rolled his eyes at Ben. Then Toby looked at Jeff and went, “H-h-hey Jeff! W-wann-na tell your s-stor-y,” he asked. Jeff smiled, confused, “what do you mean? What story?” He stared at Toby. “G-god, Jeff. You are such-ch an id-iot,” Toby said. Jeff looked mildly offended, but smiled. “I-i mean wh-at happened to y-you and why yo-ur one o-o-of u-s,” Toby said. “Oh, so basically my ‘origin story’ thingy,” Jeff asked. Toby ticked and nodded his head. Jeff made a small nod then went, “Ah, yeah, sure.” Then he sat on the floor and said, “welp, um, I don’t know how I’d explain it, umm,” he stared at his legs for a second then said, “ok, so um, me, my brother, Liu, and my mom and dad had moved in to a new neighbourhood. Our neighbor came over to us as we were getting our sh*t out of the moving van. I had gone inside to go put my stuff in my new room and Liu helped me out a bit and my dad was checking out the kitchen. As my mom and our neighbor were talking, the neighbor apparently had a son named Randy who was our age and had a birthday party the next day, and Randy’s mom invited us there. Well, Mom agreed that we were going to be there. When she told us both me and Liu were p*$$ed. We had never even met Randy!” Jeff was fuming.

“Hey, Jef-ff, it’s ok, y-you don’t n-need to fin-ish the story,” Toby said, seeing how mad and emotional Jeff was getting. You blushed, seeing how awkward this was. Jeff nodded. “O-ok, I will tell it later.” Then he gets up from the floor and looks at you. “Would you like a drink,” he asks you. You shook your head saying, “no thank you.” He shrugged and went to get some water. As he walked away Toby started poking you in the shoulder. You look over, irritated. He laughs and goes in a sing-songy voice, “someone liiiiiikes you,” he laughed then pointed to the kitchen where Jeff was angry and blushing. You look back at Toby and go, “nah, he’s ugly. He isn’t my type,” then you, Jack, and Toby laughed. Soon enough Jeff finally came out of the kitchen. His face was bright red.. You, Toby and Jack found this hilarious. Jeff goes and sits next to the couch, fuming once again. You tilt your head looking at him. “You ok,” you ask him, seeing how angry he was. He nodded and said “yeah,” then kind of nudged his head to the direction of Toby and Jack. You nodded and whispered, only where he could hear you, “yeah.” He looked at you then smiled. Then, Hoodie looked at you and asked, “hey, Y/N, by the way, why are you here?” You looked back at him. “Oh, well because of my d-dad….” you say, then looking down. Hoodie was a bit confused. You notice this then add, “he’s abusive…”

The room was filled with silence. Then, suddenly, Jack pipes up. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he says empathetically. You looked at him, “ ‘had’?” You say. Toby giggles then says, “well, don’t you wanna stay here? With us?” You jump up. You didn’t realize he was going to say that! “O-oh! Wouldn’t there end up being missing reports, though,” you ask. Ben and Jeff give each other a ‘look’ then look at you. “Nah, we can fix that. Not like anyone would come into the woods, though. But, if they do… we can take care of that issue. Also, we can try our best to get rid of the ‘missing person’ papers,” says Ben smiling. You smile back. You couldn’t believe this! You were gonna be friends with creepypasta and live with them! “This is a dream come true,” you think to yourself. Ben, Jeff, Jack and Toby smile at each other. They could tell you were happy.


End file.
